1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly to a fastening device that can facilitate quick assembly and disassembly without the use of screws and an article assembly having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fastening device 1, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M288756, is used to interconnect first and second casing bodies 21, 22. The fastening device 1 includes left and right engaging hooks 11 provided on the first casing body 21 and disposed opposite to each other, and left and right engaging components 12 provided on the second casing body 22 and disposed opposite to each other. Each engaging hook 11 has an arm portion 111 connected to the first casing body 21, and a hook portion 112 provided on a bottom end of the arm portion 111. Each engaging component 12 has an engaging groove 121 engageable with the hook portion 112 of a respective engaging hook 11.
To interconnect the first and second casing bodies 21, 22, each engaging hook 11 is first brought in alignment with the respective engaging component 12, and is then pressed downward. When an inclined face 113 of the hook portion 112 abuts against an inclined face 122 of the engaging component 12, the hook portion 112 and the arm portion 111 are pushed outward. When the hook portion 112 reaches the engaging groove 121, through the restoring force of the arm portion 111, the hook portion 112 can be retained in the engaging groove 121, and abuts against a groove wall 123. At this time, the first casing body 21 is connected to the second casing body 22.
Since the arm portion 111 of the engaging hook 11 is usually fixed to the first casing body 21, if force applied during assembly or disassembly is improper, the arm portion 111 may easily break. Therefore, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to realizing a structural design of a fastening device that can facilitate assembly and disassembly of two casing bodies and that can prevent breakage of engaging hooks.